


Scandal

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Light Angst, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Scandal

"Damn." 

Harry didn't keep up with _The Daily Prophet_ on a daily basis—he wasn't a masochist, after all—but his secretary brought him the day's copy, folded right to the page he _didn't_ want to see.

_This reporter has learned, from a variety of sources, that James S. Potter, eldest son of Head Auror, Harry J. Potter, has been implicated in a match fixing scandal although he maintains his innocence…._

"Oh, Jamie," Harry murmured as he read the article, filled with so many untruths about their family. He knew James well enough to know this was untrue as well.


End file.
